Where'd You Go?
by chaneldancegrl
Summary: Originally Titled Missing You and originally not deleted. Sorry! 5 years after the team split, Robin enlists the help of his old team taking down a foe. But how do Wally & Artemis react to each other after all this time? Spitfire with some supermartian
1. Chapter 1

Missing You

Hey guys! This is my first pairing fic! I hope it turns out okay. I'm absolutely in love with Young Justice and Wally/Artemis! Spitfire pair! Hellooooooo… Anyway this story takes place about 5 years after the YJ team broke up. Wally and Artemis had started dating towards the end of the YJ team for a little bit, after the team broke up, so did they.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Otherwise we would not being waiting this long for more episodes… :/**

"Welcome to Central City!" The overly peppy tour guide shouted to the small group of tourists. "Home to the famous super hero speedster, The Flash. " A couple of people let out "whoops" and "Awww Yeahhhs."

Artemis adjusted her backpack straps as she hurried up to catch the group. She wasn't even sure why she was here after all this time. It's not like they were together anymore. Heck, she might not even see him today. Why in the world would he show up for a tour group any way? He was probably busy. He probably even moved on. Why on earth would he wait around for her? He was The Flash; he wasn't known for being patient. She sighed.

Truth was, she missed him. Yep, Artemis Crock just admitted to herself that actually missed Wally West, even though she hadn't seen him for 5 years. She'd been gone for 5 years. She had just gotten back to Gotham a couple of weeks ago. It was her first real break in since the team split up. Robin had gone on to do some solo stuff as Nightwing. M'gann had gone to join her uncle at the WatchTower. Superboy was off doing super things, but rumor had it that M'gann and Conner were still dating. Kaldur had returned to Atlantis to finish off some of his sorcery lessons. And Wally had stepped up to fill in the shoes of his uncle as the Flash.

Artemis felt horrible about not being there for him when his uncle died. But it wouldn't have been safe if she came back for him then. Not that he couldn't take care of himself, but she wasn't willing to draw attention to him from her enemies. After leaving Young Justice, she had gone a mission to take care of her father, Sportsmaster. He had disappeared after brutally losing a fight with the Young Justice team. He had tried to blown her cover, but the team already knew she was a double agent. Sportsmaster lost any leverage he thought he had on the fight, and barely escaped. Artemis didn't kill him when she finally confronted him, she was tired of being "Daddy's little girl" and ended up just turning him into the League.

Now she was finally done and in Central City, looking for the new Flash. The tour guide kept rambling on about the city, spewing useless facts about the city, great places to eat, the wonderful parks, yada yada yada.

The tour was just about wrapping up when there was suddenly a loud explosion from across the street at the Central City Bank. Tourists and other people on the streets screamed and ran for cover as the robbers brought out guns. Artemis ducked into a nearby ally way and took out her bow and some arrows from her backpack. She turned around to face the bank.

Suddenly, one guy from behind a car suddenly shouts "Hey it's the Flash!"

A loud fan girl scream erupted from a window as the peppy tour guide shouted. "Oh myyyyy Goddddd! It's the Flash! I just love him!"

Artemis bristled as jealousy coursed through her veins, but she shook it off and notched an arrow at one of the robbers.

Suddenly there was a blur of red as the robbers were disarmed. "Really, robbing a bank? Isn't that a little too cliché?" said the Flash, giving the obvious leader an all too familiar smirk.

"What makes you think it's the money I want?" He said and waved his hand at his henchmen who was on the roof of the bank, and about to drop a 7 year old boy.

Flash raced up to knock out the henchman and grab the boy bring him to safety across the street. He turned to face the other robbers but felt sharp pains in his chest, looking down to notice darts. He looked up to see the leader waving around a pistol. " Deadly Poison from the spiders from deep in the African jungles. You won't die, but it's enough to slow even the great Flash down." He smirked as the Flash ran to take out the leader and his gun. Much to everyone's shock, the poison was actually working to slow him down to normal speed. The other goonies ran to jump the Flash as he went for the leader. He started to fight them off, but he was growing weaker by the second.

The crowd gasped and some even cried as the leader took out a classic switch blade and walked to the struggling speedster. "Say goodnight, Flash."

Suddenly an arrow pinned the leader's arm to the wall. "What the-?" A flurry of arrows sprayed around the goons pinning them against the sidewalk and walls. The Flash blinked as he had a flashback of being crushed by Amazo until a lone arrow caused Amazo to density shift and release him. He threw off the rest of goons and rounded them up as his rapid healing abilities kicked in. He walked to where the boss still struggled against the arrow and took the pistol "I think I'll hold on to this." He tied him up and handed him and the rest of his cronies to the police as the crowd cheered.

He waved and smiled at the crowd as they came out from their hiding places to cheer for him. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde hair down an alleyway.

Artemis rounded up her backpack and took off down the alleyway. She didn't know why she didn't stay. She just saw him and a part of her freaked out. "Okay maybe I'm not ready for this." She muttered as she continued to turn down alleyways and jump fences. She looked around before stopping and sitting against a building. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

She felt an abrupt breeze, and knew she wasn't alone.

"Artemis?"

She opened her eyes. Her dark grey meeting bright green ones.

"Wally?"

A/N: I'm still unsure how I feel about this story. I've been wanting to do a WallArt story, but I don't know if it turned out to be a good one….Basically, I know I suck at writing action scenes, so if you have any advice please feel free to give it out. I was thinking about adding a couple chapters, but I'll probably only do it if I get reviews or if people like it… Mostly because I didn't get any reviews on my other story…. . . -.- Also, no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'd always read fanfiction and authors always ask for reviews. I usually try to review, especially if I really really like a story. And now I get what the hype is all about. It's like a rush to see "Review alert" "Story alert" "Favorite Story/ Author Alert". It's really nice so if you're not too busy. I'd like reviews. I'm also sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to update once a week. I have so much respect for authors, writing is hard… Hahaha. Anyways this is a continuation of Wally and Arty's eventful meeting. Dun Dun dunnnn…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Shame because I think I'm going through YJ withdrawl. =.=

Ch. 2 Missing You

"Now how many times is it that you've had to save me with that bow?" Wally West asked with a laugh.

"About an infinity times 3" came Artemis Crock's playful reply.

"That's not mathematically possible" he said, shaking his head.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "That's only a small technicality."

Silence hung in the air as they both looked away, struggling to find the right words to say. It's not that they ended badly. They didn't. In fact, both had decided to go their own ways. Wally had to go continue to protect Central City. Artemis had to take care of unfinished business with her father. The problem now was what happens next?

When Artemis looked back up at him, she noticed he was looking back at her with a thoughtful expression. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a softer voice, the former playfulness gone.

Artemis opened her mouth, but nothing came out. _I was looking for you._ But no, she couldn't say that. A lot can change in just one year. In 5 years, a mess of a load can change. He probably had a new life, a new special someone. She was probably one of those annoying bubbly girls you couldn't get to shut up. She probably laughed at all his jokes, and waited every night for him to come home. A normal girl. Artemis shook those thoughts away.

"I was checking out the sights. I've heard Central City's really nice this time of year."

"Yeah, it's really great, especially this alleyway. You can get a great view of the side of this apartment complex and some dumpsters" he said with a smirk.

"Well I didn't plan to end up in a stinking alley next to a know it all speedster" she snapped.

"Then why'd you run fast enough to make me proud to call you my old…teammate." He couldn't help but notice the way her face dropped just a tad at the word, or the sudden small burst of hope that burst through him at her reaction.

"You looked like you could take care of it just fine after I helped." She shrugged. "Plus, you know, I didn't want to steal _too_ much of you thunder" Artemis said with a smirk.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I've got so much thunder, even if you were Batman you couldn't take enough to dampen it."

She laughed. "Whatever, but you do look good Wally."

"Wow, Arty. I know I'm hot and all, but would you stop staring and commenting about my body. I mean you haven't even seen my face yet."

She slugged his arm. "That's not what I meant Kid Idiot. Or I guess now it's just idiot."

Wally and Artemis shared a smile. "No, but seriously? It's easy to see that you've done a lot of good here. I'm impressed."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Did I say that too fast?"

"Nah, I just want to make sure I heard you correctly."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today" she said turning to look at him. He looked at her expectantly, green eyes looking up at her with a mischievous irresistible glint in them. _Damn_. "Fine, I, Artemis Crock, am officially impressed with Wallace West."

Wally put his hand over her startled mouth, "Wow, way to totally blow my secret identity blondie." He quickly snatched his hand away. "Hey! You were going to bite me!"

She shrugged. "You put your hand over my mouth."

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private" he said looking around. "Where are you staying?"

_Whoops_. Artemis had totally forgotten that part. Her goal was to stop by Central City, maybe catch a glimpse of Wally and then….. well she hadn't really gotten that far ahead in planning yet. "At the hotel."

"Which one?"

"That hotel! You know, the one on the Main Avenue. The nice one."

"Uh huh," he watched her fidget with her blonde hair, "You don't have a place to stay, do you?" Her grimace said it all. "Come on. You can stay with me for a little bit."

Her eyes widened. "That's really nice of you, but you don't have to do that."

"Come on. We're old teammates. You need a place to stay. I have a nice condo. You do the math. Plus it's cheaper than staying at some stupid hotel."

She bit her lip. This is beyond what she imagined. Seeing Wally was one thing, staying with him was another. "Okay, but only until I figure out my next move."The words were out before she could stop them.

Wally released a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried not to smile to brightly. "Great. I'll take us there."

She grabbed her backpack and put her arms cautiously around his neck. He picked her up bridal style and took off, a barely visible blur. Artemis caught herself looking up at him and couldn't help but remember Bialya. That was probably the even that jumpstarted their crazy road to a relationship. They both realized that they didn't really hate each other. It was just the fact that she had kind of taken Red Arrow's place. And that they were both incredibly stubborn and snarky. He was the same in so many ways, but at the same time he was different. It took her a second to realize they had stopped and were standing inside a nice condo. She turned to see him staring at her and let go quickly. "Sorry."

"No it's just…..nevermind. Um, I'm going to go change and shower really quick. Be right back." He winked and blurred off to a door down the hallway.

She turned around, taking in her surroundings. It really was a nice place. Not as nice as Green Arrow's, aka Oliver Prince's, place but definitely a step up from her house in Gotham. One thing she also noticed was that there were no girly or feminine aspects to it. It looked like any normal guy's bachelor pad. She couldn't help but smile a bit.

That's how Wally found her as he walked out of his room, drying his hair. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You know, you worry me when you smile."

Artemis laughed and turned to look at him, getting her first real look at _the_ Wally West. He still has his fiery red, perfectly messy hair. He was taller and has broader shoulders than she remembered. He was still muscular, but not obnoxiously so like Superman. His jeans and button down blue shirt fit him perfectly. She looked back up at his face where she noticed a raised eyebrow over his emerald green eyes and a cocky grin. A challenge. She turned away. She wasn't willing to risk losing that challenge right now.

"So are you sure your girlfriend won't mind me staying here?" No harm in checking, she told herself, just because it looked like a bachelor pad, didn't mean he didn't have a girl.

Wally shook his head. "Nope. Actually, she's kind of busy not existing." He scratched the back of his rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle. "So…. Are you staying for good now? Rob said you were off looking for someone and I was talking to Batman the other day. He said you dropped off Sportsmaster for them."

She nodded and sat down on the couch. "Yeah, It was sort of my …special project."

"You could've called me you know. I would've helped." He said sitting next to her, suddenly serious." I know it couldn't have been easy going after your dad like that."

She almost came back with some witty response, but one look at his face stopped all that. He was an open book. Gone was all that teasing and cockiness from before. He was worried about her. "It wasn't my most favorite adventure, but it needed to be done. " She raised her hand to stop him from talking." _No one_, knows my dad like I do. And if I had brought you into this, there's no telling what he would've done." She looked away. "He's very good at manipulating people's feelings. Plus, you were needed here. I couldn't take you away from helping people for own personal vendetta."

He put a finger under her chin and turned her to face him. "I could've taken care of myself, you know. And there are plenty of other heroes that could've helped here. Or I could've come back every once in a while. I know you don't like to admit it, but Sportsmaster was always very good at hurting you. You shouldn't have had to torture yourself like that."

"Wally…"

His voice got softer, "I missed you when you were gone. I'd try to keep tabs on you, but you were always on the move and hiding and-"

"Wally."

"What?"

"I missed you too." she whispered and leaned towards him. He leaned forward too, hand moving to the back of her neck guiding her. Artemis's eyes fluttered shut. They were inches apart now, breaths mingling, as they savored the moment. There was no turning back. Wally went to close the small space between them.

Then the phone went off.

**A/N: Psych! Sorry, but I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger. I don't want them to kiss yet. I mean I do, but I don't…. Does that make sense? I feel like this needs to be drawn out a bit more. :D Anyways, I feel like this is a long chapter. It took up 6 pages in my notebook so I hope it looks long on the webpage/ screen. This story is going to get more actiony. And I'm going to add in some other characters too. It'll still be a WallArt story, but I want to add more adventure to it. So stay tuned! And as always, feel free to leave reviews! I hope I didn't disappoint. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

Missing You Ch 3

**Wowwww guys, I suck! I'm really sorry. Stuff's been crazy with school and college apps and writing essays. Plus, I don't know if I mentioned this before but writing's hard. Not only that, but I for some crazy reason can't come write and then come back and add on to chapters and then post it. Noooooo I have to make it harder on myself by sitting down and let everything come out at once. Anyways, I'm sorry I've taken so long to post this. This won't be the longest chapter, but it's kind of a filler. We'll finally learn who the poor sucker is that tore fate apart… XD Anyways, in case you haven't heard….. YJ IS COMING BACK WITH TARGETS ON SEPTEMBER 16! *INSERT FANGIRL SCREAM* For those of you unaware, Episode 10 is already up online on youtube, but it's coming out for the first time on TV on the 16****th****, and then I'm pretty sure we're on an uninterrupted schedule for the rest of the year! Can anyone say parrrtaaayy. So I hope that bit of news lightens your anger /disappointment at me. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own YJ :( **

Artemis's eyes snapped open, a scowl on her face as the incessant ringing continued and Wally pulled away from her. Whoever was calling was in a serious load of trouble. She almost felt sorry for the poor soul who had to face the wrath of Artemis, a formerly trained assassin/ League of Shadows operative. _Almost_.

After getting off the couch, he reached his cell on the kitchen counter in a millisecond. "What?" he snapped not bothering to look at the caller ID. His facial expression changed to one of mere annoyance as the caller spoke. "Rob? Sorry, but you're timing really sucks. Can I call you- " Wally listened, his face changing again to a mixture of curiousity and worry. "Help? What-"

Now _that_ piqued her curiosity. Since when did Batman's protégé need help? She turned towards Wally, straining to hear what Rob was saying. Wally put the phone on speaker.

"_I'm getting our old team back together. I called you first." _She almost didn't recongnize the voice. Something even more was off, gone was the playful tone from the Robin they used to know; now it was replaced with this serious and unnerving voice.

"Well, naturally, but what's going on with you?"

"_Listen, I can't explain over the phone, especially since you're on speaker."_

Wally and Artemis's eyes met. "How'd-" Wally started.

"_Because it's me. Now who are you with?"_ A beat later

"Hey Rob" Artemis said, finally speaking up.

"_Hello Artemis, figured it may have been you. Anyway, I need you two to go to Gotham tomorrow and be at the Westside Park at 4:36 on the dot. Wear your civies, try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. I'll meet you guys there and explain everything."_

"Robin!" "Wait, Wait-" the speedster and archer chirped, but all they got in response was a dial tone.

"What do you think that was about?" she asked looking up at Wally.

He shrugged, obviously worried. " I don't know. Did you notice how cryptic and serious he was?" Artemis gave him a look. "Right, Sorry. It's just- he didn't even use any of his own words or make fun of us being together."

"It was very Batman like" she mused. " I haven't seen him get like that, have you?"

He shook his head slowly. She laid a hand on his arm, and he looked up into her grey blue eyes. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Whatever it is, there's nothing that can stop the team." He gave her a soft smile, "You're right."

"I know"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he laughed. "So how are we getting to Gotham? It's too far for me to take us both with our luggage. And I have no idea how long he's going to be needing us."

"We can just take the train. That's how I got here. There's one leaving at 11 tomorrow morning, with that we should be there by 3:30. That should give us plenty of time to meet Robin. Even enough time for you, the ironically always late speedster" her lips curving into a smirk as she spoke.

"Hey! That's soo not my fault!"

"So who's fault is it?"

"The-the-whatever!" He scowled as she laughed. "Hey, did you honestly memorize the train schedule between Central City and Gotham."

"No. I just have good memory, and-" she was interrupted by rumbling coming from Wally's general direction. "Hungry much?"

"Okay, that shouldn't even be a question when directed at me." She smiled at him. "I know this great Chinese takeout place. Their sesame chicken is amazing."

"Well then order away" she waved her hand at him as he picked up the cell phone to make the call.

Several hours later they were sitting on his couch, eating their Chinese food, and reconnecting.

"Oh my god! Do you remember the time-" she gushed

"That was so not my fault! How was I supposed to know chili peppers did that?"

"The look on his face? Priceless!"

"Hell yeah! But at least _I_ never-"

"Hey, hey we swore we'd never speak of that again…"

Soon they were both holding their stomachs laughing.

At about 3: 15 the two heroes were sitting on the train. The redhead had claimed the window seat and watched as the buildings started getting taller and more modern looking, occasionally stealing glances and smiling at the blonde laying her head on his shoulder. She shifted as the robotic voice announced that they were nearing Gotham. She looked up into bright green eyes and smiled before realizing her proximity and quickly sitting back up straight, coughing awkwardly. 15 minutes later they pulled into the train station, having finally arrived.

"Watch out Gotham, here we come" Wally West declared out loud, ignoring the archer's eye roll and smile.

**A/N: I know, the not most exciting chapter, but I hope you know why. Ooooh what's going on with Robin? You'll have to keep reading/ reviewing to find out! I have the main ideas in my head now, so now it's just a matter of writing the chapters out. Also, I want to thank you guys so much! As of now I have 25 reviews and that's just soo freaking awesome, especially for just 2 chapters! You guys rock! Thanks for sticking with me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 Missing You

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, but I'm trying to write this, college essays, and other YJ fic challenges. Plus I miss my inspiration, YJ. But it's coming on next week, and for those that are interested they have released the synopses for the next 2 episodes after Targets. **

**Some story information: Robin will come off as OOC, this is done on purpose because his mystery situation is forcing him to be serious and gloomy. Also I did mention on in the first chapter about Robin being Nightwing. He is still Nightwing in this story, but I figured the team would just call him Rob, because that's how they know him/ it's his nickname. Anyways, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, because if I did we'd already have new episodes.**

Since they still had time before meeting Rob, or now Nightwing, Wally and Artemis decided to swing by Artemis's apartment to get a bow and some more arrows. Her house was still in a shabby part of Gotham, not where she used to live but in another rundown neighborhood of Gotham. Hey, being a hero doesn't necessarily pay that well, and Artemis wasn't even a famous one at that. They rode up a rickety elevator to apartment 4E. Artemis sighed and Wally raised an eyebrow in her direction. It's not that she hated where she lived. It just wasn't a fancy happenin place. It was just a place where she lived, and that's all it was. It was a place to eat, sleep, and be sheltered from the natural elements. It wasn't home.

Truth be told, she hadn't had a home for the past couple of years. Her last one was with her mom in their old apartment, the other was at the Young Justice HQ. She didn't have a chance to settle down while chasing her dad. She always had to be on the move, and she was used to living on only the bare necessities. That why, when they stepped into apartment 4E, all that greeted them was a simple bed pushed into the far corner across from a small TV on a rickety end table. There was a doorway leading to a bathroom on the other side of the room. By the door there was a simple kitchen set up, sink oven, small fridge and microwave. Except for the green sheets covering the bed, some suitcases, and briefcases pushed against the far wall, the room was devoid of anything personal.

"Didn't get a chance to unpack?" Wally asked taking in the room.

"Nothing to unpack."

"I thought you were in town for a couple of weeks."

"I was. I'm just- not used to staying in one place."

Silence filled the room. "How long are you staying now?" He asked, seriousness leaking into his voice.

"I-I don't know. As long as Rob needs me, after that it's up in the air." She said and strolled over to the briefcases and picked two up.

"You're going to hit the bad guys with a briefcase?" he snickered and she scowled.

"No Idiot! It holds my bow and arrows. Didn't Roy ever tell you that?"

"So that's why he had an obsession with suits and suitcases." **(Note: Roy should wear suits more often XD)**

"Yep Ollie taught us."

"So I have my cool color changing super suit, and you have your special hidden arrows bow thing whatever…" **(Note: don't know if Flash's suit can change color, but let's just pretend.)**

"Exactly."

"My color changing suit is still better than a briefcase" Wally flashed a grin at her."

She scoffed, "Whatever. You ready to finally go?"

"Yeah."

Artemis turned and climbed out the sole window onto the fire escape.

"Something against doors, Arty?"

She huffed at the name "This is just funner. Less traveled, you know?"

"Whatever you say, beautiful."

She blushed and looked away but lost balance on a step and almost fell off the fires escape. Strong hands gripped her arm, steadying her. Her eyes traveled up from the hand on her arm, to his stronger shoulder, jaw, soft lips twisted in a slight smirk, cheeks with a smattering of freckles, to his vibrant green eyes, the outer corners crinkled from years of smiles and laughs. "You ok?"

"I'm fine" she replied. "Just missed a step."

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know, I tend to have that type of affect on women."

"Ugh!" she ripped her arm away and continued to descend until she reached the ground and checked her phone for the time "4:15"

"Crap! We're going to be late. Let's go! Rob'll have my head." He turned around and started walking quickly, or quickly for normal human. Artemis followed him at a leisurely pace. "Aren't you coming?" he asked spinning around and waiting for her.

"Relax Baywatch. We'll get there on time." He snorted and started to fast walk again when she grabbed his hand, slowing him down. "Just Relax." She said as she noticed his startled expression. " I used to go to this park as a kid, and trust me when I say we'll get there in time."

He looked at her for a second before giving off a sigh and he relaxed, letting her lead him through the city. When they got to the park it was 4:34 so they sat on a bench across from a couple. The red headed girl was chatting animatedly while her raven-haired boyfriend just smiled and laughed, a deep rumbling laugh. A laugh Wally and Artemis only heard several times before; their eyes met for a split second and they turned to look at the couple across from them. Wally shot up, but Artemis yanked him back down with her hand. "Don't blow our cover to everyone at the park" she hissed as he rolled his eyes. Wally stood up again, slowly this time and with Artemis in tow. They slowly made their way to the pair. Artemis cleared her throat and two pairs of eyes met them.

"Wally! Artemis!" The girl gushed and leapt up to hug both of them. "It's so great to see you guys!"

"It's nice to see you too Megan," Artemis said as her and Wally hugged her back.

"Sup."

"That's it Conner? 5 years and all you can manage is 'Sup'?" Wally said looking at Superboy.

"Long time no see."

Artemis laughed and hugged Supey. "So what have you guys been up to?"

Conner glanced around. "Maybe we should talk about that later." Megan eyed the two. "Talking is definitely necessary." The group looked up they noticed a fairly young looking man walking toward them confidently, wearing a dark pair of jeans, button up shirt, black blazer, and black glasses covering his eyes.

"R-" Megan started, but shut her mouth when he gave her a look. He smiled at them but then walked through them toward the other side of the park, where a limo waited. The 'Let's go' went unsaid, but was obvious. The team followed the mysterious Robin to the limo and got in. The limo drove off and the former Young Justice team sat in the back in silence.

Wally was the first to break it, and he got right to the point. "Rob. What's going on? You said you needed our help."

"yeah is everything okay? I was so worried about you. You can ask anybody at the Watchtower, I was totally freaking out. I didn't know what was wrong. Please tell us. If you don't, I don't think-" Megan babbled and Conner put a hand on her shoulder, calming her.

"Yes, I'm fine. But as I mentioned I need your help. I may be in over my head." Robin answered. The team waited for an elaboration.

"Well?" Artemis asked .

"There's a villain, bigger than any other we've faced so far. He's strong, has advanced healing abilities."

"I don't get it. We've fought bigger and tougher guys."

"He's not just hard to fight physically. He's a genius. He seems to know my every move and thought, I can't surprise him. He-he may be even smarter than Batman. Bats couldn't even take him by himself. I was hoping that by bringing you guys in, I might catch him off guard and we could overpower him together."

"Wait, wait. So you basically want us to help you take down someone smarter that _the_ Batman?" Wally exclaimed from his seat by the window.

Rob nodded slowly. "Listen, I know it's a lot to ask. It's not going to be easy. And I can't guarantee that everything is going to work out just fine but-"

"Rob."

Robin looked over at Artemis. "Don't worry about it. You're our friend, our teammate. Of course we're going to help you. "

Megan nodded. "Yeah. We're with you. Guys! It'll be just like old times! We totally got this."

Conner nodded and crossed his arms. "This guy is going down."

Wally smiled at his old time friend reassuringly. "This guy won't know what him."

Robin smiled, the first smile in a while since dealing with this criminal, "Thanks guys."

"So who is this all-powerful bad guy anyway?" Wally asked.

"His name is Slade."

A/N: Dun Dun dun! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Now be honest…. Did you guys see Slade coming? Okay, so let's be clear. This is not a crossover. I mean yeah I'll basically be using the Slade from Teen Titans, but that's only because he was so freaking awesome in it, and it's the only show I've seen Slade in. Plus, no one can get a rise out of Robin like Slade can. I do not plan to use any of the other TT characters at this moment. If I do, they'll probably only make small cameos, just for fun. And according to Wikipedia, Slade did beat Batman in a fight. So if that's not correct, well don't use Wikipedia for homework assignments. ;D So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Missing You (Changed to "Where'd you go?)**

A/N: Wow guys, I suck, like a lot. Thanks to everyone and anyone who's still reading this. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating like I promised I would, but believe it or not, not all writing is enjoyable. I've had tons of writing assignments and college essays. And then (brace yourselves for another excuse) I thought I had an idea of where I wanted it to go, but then I really didn't like it anymore so I'm coming up with new ideas. I have a few general ideas for the next couple of chapters, but not necessarily a whole plot lined out. That said, I'm looking for a beta, someone to catch my writing mistakes and bounce ideas off of, heck even someone to keep me motivated because then I'll be more likely to finish stuff because I have to work with someone else.

Anyways I loved you guy's reactions to Kaldur missing and the introduction of Slade. You'll find out more later on. Also note, I do not have a lot of background knowledge about characters, so I apologize for any mistakes in that area.

Disclaimer: I do not own this YJ, Slade, or anything else that is the property of CN and all other rightful owners, yada yada yada

Summary: Artemis found Wally in Central City and helped him take down some baddies. They went to his place, Robin interrupted them, asking for help in a suspicious tone. They met him in Gotham, along with M'gann and Conner. Robin tells him he's getting the team together to take down a mean dude, Slade, and he needs their help.

Word Count:

The Young Justice ensemble got out of the limousine as they reached their destination, a grand manor with a large manicured front courtyard. They followed Robin through the mansion, down winding and twisting hallways. Each present team member had various expressions; Wally had this knowing smirk as he kept sharing glances with Rob, Conner was as stoic as ever, M'gann eyes were wide as she took it all in, and Artemis was still impressed, even after knowing Rob's identity since they were teens. Soon they walked into the library and Robin slid out a leather book, click was heard and the book case whoosed into the floor, revealing a downwards staircase.

"You weren't kidding about those cliché hiding spaces, huh?" Artemis smiled, remembering their conversation while hiding from the Red family.

Robin grinned in reply, "Never said they were bad ideas" and walked down into cavern, followed by the others.

They were greeted by a cave-like headquarter room. The walls were lined with computer and television screens, each showing various scenes around the house, recent news, formulas, and different points of the city. There were work tables cluttered with electronic gadgets in various stages of working conditions. Conner, M'gann, Artemis and Wally took in their surroundings as Dick walked to the computer area. A desk shoved into the far corner caught Wally's eye and he sped over to it. Just like the other tables, it was cluttered. What Wally found wasn't more gadgets, but notebooks filled with writing. Wally grabbed the closest one and read it aloud. "'Frence?' You mean like inference, reference, and difference? You really still do this man?"

Robin typed something into the computer and replied sourly, "I used to. I've been kind of busy the past couple of weeks."

Wally put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry dude, why didn't you call us earlier?"

"I thought I could handle it."

M'gann spoke up. "But if Batman struggled with him…"

Robin slammed a fist down on the table, frustrated "You don't understand. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. I was the first to find him, he was on my turf…"

Conner interrupted M'gann as she tried to speak again. "No, I get it. Batman has Joker, Superman has Luthor. This Slade or Deathstroke guy is your Joker."

"Exactly."

Artemis came up and put a hand on Dick's shoulder, "But don't' forget, sometimes Batman and Superman needed help to take them down. If Slade's your Joker, we're your Justice League."

"Literally and metaphorically," said Wally with a grin.

Robin gave them his trademark smile. "Thanks guys."

"Speaking of Justice League, where's Kaldur?" chirped M'gann.

"Deep, deep undercover. So deep I had to hack into the Justice League database to find out because Bats refused to spill. He's trying to capture Black Manta and he's probably close, that's why Bats wouldn't talk. He should be with us soon."

The assembled team shared a look. First Robin and Slade, now Aqualad and Black Manta? These were some top villains their teammates were fighting. While Kaldur was exceptionally skilled, Black Manta was still dangerous.

"I hope he's okay," said M'gann quietly as Superboy put a comforting around her, nestling her into his side.

There was a pause as everybody was alone with their thoughts.

"So you still gotta hack into the Justice League Database, Rob?" asked Wally.

"Actually not as much as I used to. But it's more fun hacking into it than just logging in."

Artemis stared at Dick.

"What?" He said with a smirk. "As you can see, I'm now tall, dark and handsome."

Artemis laughed. "Jeese, same old Robin. I can't believe Baywatch still has rubbed off on you."

"Oh, please you know you missed us," Rob and Wally grinned as they put their hands on each others shoulders. "Bros for life," they fist bumped.

They all laughed.

"Oh, did I miss you guys," giggled M'gann as the laughter died down. "What have all been up to?"

"I think the better question is, 'What have I not been up to?'" Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. We can relax and catch up in the living room," and led them to the elevator and down a few more hallways before they were greeted by a large open room. There were lots of couches and chairs strategically placed around the room, surrounding tables, a fire place and facing each other too. Wally plopped down on a couch as the butler came in with drinks already. The team sat down near Wally, taking their drinks. Robin dismissed the butler.

"How did-" Conner started.

"I placed the order while we were in the elevator. Plus, I'm bats protégé, " he replied with a "Duh" look on his face. "So, basically I already told you what I've been up to."

"Yeah, as Nightwing," Artemis said and shoved him. "What's Dick Grayson been up to? Have you talked to Babs or Zatanna again? Did you get back together with one of them?"

"What?"

"It's okay, man. I'll be your wingman. I'm so good, you could probably get both back…What?" Wally asked looking at everyone's amused expressions.

"Are we talking about the same Babs and Zatanna? They'd kick his ass and then yours for convincing him to do it." Artemis flicked Wally in the head. "Hey!"

"They would be chalant for sure."

"Well then pick one," Conner said calmly.

Dick sighed, "I already asked out Zatanna a while back. We've been off and on."

"Is she coming to help?" piped up M'gann.

"Maybe, we kind of had a fight."

"Aww… What about?"

"She said I was turning into Batman," he said with a grimace. The team stifled their smiles, eventually Robin smiled in return and shook his head.

"Rob, don't' take this the wrong way, but if you turned into Bats you'd be incredibly boring and scary. And that's not you. I mean who else would help me change the weather and the environment in the Watchtower so we could have a beach party?"

Dick let out his trademark cackle, "Thanks, Wally." Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"No problem, bro."

"Okay, now do you guys want to spill your own adventures, or should I do it for you?"

"Dude! You don't know _everything_."

"Again? Wally you should know better by now. Hey Conner, how's Superman?" Artemis and Wally instantly turned to the Boy of Steel who was returning a soft smile to M'gann's bright one.

"Uh, good I guess. He's still in Metrocity but helps all over. We've even teamed up to take down some big guys in outer space."

"That's great" Artemis smiled.

"And…. That's it?" Wally received a punch from Artemis.

"We've been talking more. He's gotten used to me. He doesn't fly off every time we talk anymore. Metrocity is where I've been hanging out and where I patrol."

"And people don't call you Superman anymore." M'gann added brightly.

"That's a plus too."

"So are you having a good time to Meggers?" asked Wally.

Her smiled faltered. "There are some bright spots. Bu, right now I've been working with Uncle J'onn on trying to keep peace between the Martians. Things are getting a little crazy. Everybody is still on edge." She sighed. "I just wish everyone could get along. But I'm glad I have Conner, he keeps me sane and happy," she said and her smile returned. There was an awkward moment of silence as the couple had an obvious private mental conversation. A cough rang through the room.

"Hello Megan! What about you, Wally and Artemis? When did you two get back together?"

Wally did a spit take with his soda and Artemis sputtered out "We're not together!"

"But you two showed up at the park together" Megan remembered, now confused.

"Yeah, but that was just coincidence." Wally said rationally.

"Was it also a coincidence that she was at your house last night when I called?" Robin put in, and Wally and Artemis both felt their faces heat up.

"I-I was just passing through, and ended up running into Wally."

"Really? Cause I seem to remember hearing that a mysterious archer saved The Flash's ass during a fight" trolled Robin.

M'gann laughed and Conner smiled. "Sounds just like old times."

"Yeah, it seems like I'm always saving Idiot. I don't know how you've survived this long without me." Artemis said with a smirk.

"I see you've upgraded the nicknames. Very nice." Dick nodded in approval.

"What the hell? Is it seriously pick on Wally day? I'll have you know, Central City has been doing pretty well. And you know why? It's because of "The Flash" and he popped up, striking a signature running pose. Artemis kicked his behind, causing him to tumble and everyone else to laugh.

"Jeese! Arty, do you mind keeping yourself off me? I know I'm irresistible and all…" The fastest man alive gave her a smirk, which she returned with a scoff and an eye roll. "I can't believe you guys think we're dating. I don't know how I survived the last time."

"Yeah, well it wasn't a party for me either, Princess." He said standing up.

"Whatever."

Robin, Conner, and Megan shared a knowing look, before Robin stood up, interrupting Wally and Artemis's bickering. "Alright, I'll show everyone to their room." He looked at the blonde and ginger staring daggers at one another, "Try not keep us up with your screaming, ok?" Dick nimbly dodged the pillow thrown by Artemis and chuckled, until Wally's hit it's mark, knocking him down. "You better sleep with one eye open, West. In case you've forgotten, I'm a ninja."

Everyone smiled and continued to chatter as they followed Rob up the staircase and down the hallways. "Here we are. Get some sleep tonight. You'll need it the next couple of days." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Wally said after a moment of starting at the spot, previously occupied by their friend. Artemis, Megan, and Conner smiled at him. Megan and Conner then walked over to their room together. Wally, not yet tired, looked over at Artemis hoping for a night out on the town, only to be disappointed as she saw her closing the door to her suite. Before she closed the door, her grey eyes met his green ones, and she smiled. "Night, West."

A/N: Yes it's me again. This is short I promise. I know this was more of a filler chapter, but things had to get explain, happened, etc. The next one should be more interesting. BTW, "Failsafe"? I wanted to die because of Wally's reactions. Can we officially call this couple cannon now? I say yes :D. Also I now have a tumblr! If you want, feel free to follow me. The links in my bio. Anways, I'm getting low on ideas so if you have any, feel free to shoot me a message. And I know I don't deserve them, but if you could, Review? Pretty Please. It helps me get an idea of where my writing is… :D Thanks!


End file.
